Arrow (TV Series)
Plot After being marooned for Five Years on a remote Island, former billionaire playboy Oliver Queen returns with a mysterious agenda and a lethal set of new skills that he uses in a war on crime.” Arrow is Executive Produced by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and David Nutter, who is Directing, from a Teleplay by Kreisberg & Guggenheim, Story by Berlanti & Guggenheim. Melissa Kellner Berman is Co-Executive Producer. Arrow is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television and is based upon characters appearing in comic books and graphic novels published by DC Comics. © 2012 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Synopsis After a violent shipwreck, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell) was missing and presumed dead for five years before being discovered alive on remote island in the Pacific. When he returns home to Starling City, his devoted mother Moira (Susanna Thompson), much beloved sister Thea (Willa Holland), and best friend Tommy (Colin Donnell) welcome him home, but they sense Oliver has been changed by his ordeal on the island. While Oliver hides the truth about the man he's become, he desperately wants to make amends for the actions he took as the boy he was. Most particularly, he seeks reconciliation with his former girlfriend, Laurel Lance (Katie Cassidy). As Oliver reconciles with those closest to him, he secretly creates the persona of Arrow a vigilante to right the wrongs of his family, fight the ills of society, and restore Starling City to its former glory. By day, Oliver plays the role of a wealthy, carefree and careless philanderer he used to be flanked by his devoted chauffeur/bodyguard, John Diggle (David Ramsey) while carefully concealing the secret identity he turns to under cover of darkness. However, Laurel's father, Detective Quentin Lance (Paul Blackthorne), is determined to arrest the vigilante operating in his city. Meanwhile, Oliver's own mother, Moira, knows much more about the deadly shipwreck than she has let on and is more ruthless than he could ever imagine. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk *Echo Kellum as Mister Terrific *Josh Segarra as Vigilante Recurring Cast Members *Jamey Sheridan as Robert Queen *Jacob Hoppenbrouwer as Young Oliver Queen *Arien Boey as Young Tommy Merlyn *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Alex Kingston as Dinah Drake Lance *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood as Sara Lance *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Matt Ryan as John Constantine *Roger Cross as Detective Lucas Hilton *Darren Shahlavi as Constantine Drakon *Jeffrey Robinson as Billy Wintergreen *Kelly Hu as China White *Michael Rowe as Deadshot *Annie Illonzeh as Joanna De La Vega *Ty Olsson as Martin Somers *Jessica De Gouw as Huntress *Currie Graham as King *Kyle Schmid as Ace *Tom Stevens as Jack *Sarah Jane Redmond as Queen *Jeffrey Nordling as Frank Bertinelli *Byron Mann as Yao Fei *Celina Jade as Shado *Sebastian Dunn as Eddie Fyers *Andrew Dunbar as Firefly *Chelah Horsdal as Kate Spencer *David Cubitt as Mark Shaw *Robert Moloney as Brian Nudocerdo *Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike *Ben Browder as Ted Gaynor *Seth Gabel as Count Vertigo *Peter Stormare as Count Vertigo *Janina Gavankar as McKenna Hall *Christie Laing as Carly Diggle *James Callis as The Dodger *Chin Han as Frank Chen *George Tchortov as Guillermo Barrera *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Eric Floyd as Dr. Brion Markov *Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev *Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Brian Markinson as Adam Hunt *Dylan Bruce as Adam Donner *Casper Crump as Vandal Savage *Falk Hentschel as Carter Hall *Ciara Renee as Kendra Saunders *Brandon Routh as The Atom *Teryl Rothery as Jean Loring *Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin *Dylan Neal as Anthony Ivo *Robert Knepper as Clock King *Jimmy Jean Louis as The Captain *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Taylor Dianne Robinson as Young Nyssa al Ghul *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Navid Negahban as Al-Owal *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Melissa Benoist as Supergirl *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Nick Tarabay as Captain Boomerang *Adrian Glynn McMorran as Murmur *J.R. Bourne as Double Down *Michael Eklund as Dollmaker *David Nykl as KGBeast *Sean Maher as Shrapnel *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn *Cassidy Alexa as Harley Quinn *Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy *Anna Hopkins as Samantha Clayton *Jack Moore as William Clayton *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow *Adam Henderson as Mayor Altman *Olivia Cheng as Linda Park *Nicholas Lea as Mark Francis *Ron Selmour as The Butcher *James Kidnie as Milo Armitage *Roark Critchlow as Clinton Hogue *Viv Leacock as Ravan *Michael Adamthwaite as Torque *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro *Matt Ward as Komodo *J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat *Vinnie Jones as Brick *Marc Singer as Matthew Shrieve *Primo Allon as Greg Osborne *Amy Gumenick as Cupid *Alexander Calvert as Anarky *Doug Jones as Deathbolt *Tom Amandes as Noah Kuttler *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen *Nickolas Baric as Vincent Steelgraves *Steven Culp as Joseph Cray *Erika Walter as Susan Lawton *Audrey Wise Alvarez as Zoe Lawton *Gerald Paetz as Tom Weston *Matthew McLellan as Myron Forest *Jimmy Akingbola as Baron Blitzkrieg *Rutina Wesley as Liza Warner *Elysia Rotaru as Taiana *Dolph Lundgren as Konstantin Kovar *David Meunier as Sabbac *Joe Dinicol as Ragman *Madison McLaughlin as Starling *Rick Gonzalez as Wild Dog *Chad Coleman as Tobias Church *Carly Pope as Susan Williams *Daniel Cudmore as Jackhammer *Marc Trottier as Hardhat *Rachel Luttrell as Rosie The Riveter *Ana Mercedes as Maya Resik *Emily Kinney as Bug Eyed Bandit *Laura Adkin as Rebecca Merlyn *Jeri Ryan as Jessica Danforth *Ryan Robbins as Conklin *Natasha Gayle as Talibah *Rochelle Okoye as Talibah *Tyler Ritter as Billy Malone *Peter Francis James as Aldus Boardman *Janet Kidder as Ruve Darhk *Charlotte Ross as Donna Smoak *Eugene Byrd as Andy Diggle *Michael Daingerfield as Ned Foster *Richard Keats as Doctor Lockhart *Hiro Kanagawa as Doctor Neil Lamb *Jarod Joseph as Alan Durand *Lee Vincent as Kelton *Christina Cox as Celia Castle *Françoise Yip as The Priestess *Nolan Funk as Cooper Seldon *Austin Butler as Chase *Parker Young as Alex Davis *TBA as Prometheus Seasons *Season One *Season Two *Season Three *Season Four *Season Five Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Arrow (TV Series)/Gallery *Arrow (Volume 1) *Arrow: Season 2.5 (Volume 1) Links *http://www.cwtv.com/shows/arrow *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/ *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2193021/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Arrowverse_Wiki *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_%28TV_Series%29 *http://screencapped.net/tv/arrow/ Category:Arrow